Clase de Prescott Street
by xp2011
Summary: Halliwell y Jenkins, 2 apellidos que protegen inocentes y luchan contra el mal
1. El infiltrado

**Eran los tiempos en que las hermanas Halliwell se aprestaban a enfrentar su gran batalla contra el mal. Eran los tiempos en los que Leo había sido llevado por el ángel del destino. Eran los tiempos en los que Christy arrastraba a Billie hacia el lado del mal. Pero la valiente decisión de un niño de 3 años cambiaría todo.**

Ambientación: finales de la octava temporada

Aquel día de abril de 2006, Piper llegó a casa procedente del P3. Al llegar a casa, oyó una voz familiar y se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

Quiero hacer un trato – decía Wyatt a su interlocutor, el ángel del destino.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el ángel del destino.

Quiero que nos lleves a Chris y a mí – dijo Wyatt – Y a cambio devuelves a papá para que ayude a patear traseros de demonios.

Suena justo – dijo el ángel del destino – De acuerdo, lo haré.

El ángel del destino trajo a Leo y luego le explicó de qué se trataba aquello.

Buena suerte, papi – dijo Wyatt antes de que él y Chris fueran llevados por el ángel del destino.

Y todo esto ocurría ante la mirada de asombro de Piper. Ella y Leo se vieron entre sí y se abrazaron. Unos minutos después, Phoebe y Paige entraron a la casa. Leo y Piper salían de la cocina.

Y esa es la historia, Leo – dijo Piper, mientras terminaba de actualizar a su esposo sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

¿Leo? – preguntó Phoebe, asombrada.

Hola, chicas – dijo Leo a Phoebe y Paige.

Bienvenido de vuelta, Leo – dijo Paige.

La batalla no ha terminado – dijo Piper – El ángel del destino se llevó a los niños.

Leo y las hermanas estaban conversando sobre cómo enfrentar a las hermanas Jenkins cuando sonó el timbre. Cuando Leo abrió la puerta, vio a Henry.

Tú debes ser Leo, esposo de Piper – dijo Henry.

Así es – dijo Leo – Y tú debes ser Henry, esposo de Paige.

Correcto – dijo Henry – Mucho gusto.

Igualmente – dijo Leo mientras estrechaba manos con Henry.

Hola, Henry – dijo Paige, quien se unió a la conversación.

Hola, Paige – dijo Henry.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Paige.

No van a creer esto – dijo Henry – Una mujer misteriosa se me apareció en el trabajo. Era de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

¿Qué quería? – preguntó Leo.

Me pidió que les entregara esto – dijo Henry mientras les daba a Leo y Paige una hoja de papel doblada – Debo regresar al trabajo.

Gracias, Henry – dijo Paige mientras Henry se iba.

¿Quién era? – preguntó Piper.

Era Henry, quien nos dio una hoja – dijo Paige.

¿Entiendes esto? – preguntó Leo a Piper mientras le entregaba la hoja.

En la hoja, había una caricatura de Christy, arrastrando a Billie a su lado. Aquí Christy era una marioneta cuyos hilos eran manejados por la Triada.

Veo a Christy convertida en marioneta arrastrando a Billie – dijo Piper – Pero no la comprendo.

Permíteme – dijo Phoebe mientras tomaba la hoja.

Al tomar la hoja, Phoebe tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_La Triada estaba alertando a Dumain sobre el supremo poder y lo estaba instruyendo para que mandara raptar a Christy._

¿Qué viste, hermana? – le preguntó Paige a Phoebe.

Vi a la Triada planeando utilizar a Billie y Christy raptando a Christy – dijo Phoebe.

Yo digo que actuemos rápido – dijo Leo – Debe haber un hechizo para introducirme en la mente de Christy.

¿Vas a meterte en la mente de Christy? – preguntó Piper.

Si queremos recuperar a los niños, hay que intentar alejarlas de los chicos malos – dijo Leo.

Tengo una idea – dijo Paige.

¿Cuál es? – preguntó Phoebe.

El experto en romance – dijo Paige.

No hablarás en serio – dijo Piper.

Créanme, hermanas, es la mejor opción – dijo Paige.

Si funcionó con Paige, podría funcionar aquí – dijo Leo.

Paige llamó a Coop y éste apareció envuelto en un resplandor rosado.

¿Qué sucede, chicas? – preguntó Coop.

Coop, te presento a Leo, mi esposo – dijo Piper – Él tiene algo que pedirte.

Quiero introducirme en la mente de Christy Jenkins – dijo Leo.

En la escuela de magia, Christy estaba caminando por el gran salón cuando sintió algo en su cabeza.

Hola, Christy – dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Christy.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Christy.

Mírate al espejo – dijo la voz.

Christy fue al espejo más cercano y lo que vio fue a Leo.

Pero, ¿qué rayos…? – exclamó Christy.

Me llamo Leo y quiero conversar contigo – dijo Leo.

Christy gritó aterrorizada, alarmando a su hermana Billie.

Christy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Billie.

Hay alguien en el espejo – dijo Christy.

¿Leo? – preguntó Billie al ver a Leo en el espejo.

Hola, Billie – dijo Leo.

¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Christy.

Es el esposo de Piper – dijo Billie.

Christy, quisiera saber sobre tus amigos – dijo Leo – Debiste tener algunos en estos años.

Solo Dumain y la Triada – respondió Christy.

¿Quiénes son la Triada? – preguntó Billie.

Calma, Billie – dijo Leo – Existen amigos que no son sinceros y tienen intenciones ocultas.

Me debes una explicación, hermana – dijo Billie.

Tranquila, Billie – dijo Christy – Vamos a ver si lo que Leo dice es cierto.

Las hermanas Jenkins llegaron a un estante lleno de libros y encontraron el libro que Leo les había dicho que buscaran. Al abrir el libro encontraron un artículo sobre Dumain (que lo retrataba como un demonio manipulador) y otro sobre la Triada (retratada como un grupo de demonios poderosos).

No puedo creerlo – dijo Billie.

Eso no puede ser verdad – dijo Christy – Esos no pueden ser demonios.

¿Por qué no lo ven por sí mismas? – preguntó Leo.

En otro salón, Dumain se estaba reuniendo con la Triada. Billie y Christy llegaron allá mediante el poder de proyección de Billie.

Mis señores – dijo Dumain - ¿Qué haremos con las hermanas Jenkins cuando esto termine?

Vamos a destruirlas y nos quedaremos con sus poderes – dijo Asmodeus, un miembro de la Triada.

Y en cuanto a ti, serás uno de los nuestros – dijo Candor, otro miembro de la Triada.

No quieren que luchemos por el bien mayor – dijo Billie – Quieren utilizarnos para el mal.

Leo tenía razón – dijo Christy – Son unos bastardos.

Billie usó telequinesis para arrojar a Dumain a otro extremo del salón.

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Baliel, el tercer miembro de la Triada.

El fin de sus mentiras – dijo Christy.

Christy lanzó una bola de fuego contra la Triada, destruyéndola. Mientras tanto, Billie usó su proyección para destruir a Dumain.

¿Qué viene después, Leo? – preguntó Christy.

Deben disculparse con las hermanas – dijo Leo.

Mientras esto sucedía, las Hechiceras estaban destruyendo a los demonios que estaban en la escuela de magia.

¡Piper, Phoebe, Paige! – dijo Christy.

Creo que es a nosotras, hermanas – dijo Paige.

Y parece que están arrepentidas – añadió Piper.

Billie y Christy se disculparon por todo el daño que habían hecho y se comprometieron a combatir al mal y proteger a los inocentes. Las Hechiceras aceptaron las disculpas y abrazaron a las Jenkins. Luego, Phoebe llamó a Coop y éste apareció.

¿Quieres sacar a Leo de la cabeza de Christy? – preguntó Piper a Coop.

Y Coop sacó mágicamente a Leo de la cabeza de Christy. Después, todos se fueron orbitando a casa. Al llegar, el ángel del destino estaba esperándolos junto a Wyatt y Chris. Los niños salieron a recibir a sus padres.

Ingeniosa forma de terminar la batalla – dijo el ángel del destino antes de irse.

Horas más tarde, Billie y Christy estaban en el ático revisando el Libro de las Sombras.

No logro acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Christy mientras hojeaba el libro – Esto es nuevo para mí.

Sé lo que sientes – dijo Billie – Es un camino tortuoso, pero sé que lo lograrás.

Christy sonrió y abrazó a Billie. De pronto, los Ancianos Sandra y Odín legaron orbitando.

No teman, no les haremos daño – dijo Sandra.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Christy.

Somos Ancianos – dijo Odín – Vigilamos la magia buena.

Buscamos a Leo – dijo Sandra - ¿Saben dónde está?

Está en el P3 – dijo Christy.

Yo de ustedes, usaría otra ropa al estar allá – añadió Billie.

Lo esperaremos – dijo Odín.

Billie llamó al P3 e hizo que Leo y las hermanas regresaran a casa orbitando. Cuando llegaron, Billie los llevó al ático, donde Christy y el par de Ancianos estaban esperando.

Felicitaciones por el resultado de la batalla – dijo Sandra.

Gracias, creo – dijo Piper.

¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? – preguntó Paige.

Es sobre Leo y su papel en la batalla – dijo Odín.

No fue nada – dijo Leo – Yo solo puse la idea, las chicas pusieron el trabajo sucio.

El consejo no lo ve así – dijo Odín – Y ha tomado una decisión.

¿Qué decisión? – preguntó Phoebe.

Leo volverá a ser guía blanco – dijo Odín – Pero solo cuidará de las Hechiceras y las hermanas Jenkins.

¿Qué es un guía blanco? – preguntó Christy en voz baja.

Una especie de ángel de la guarda para brujas buenas – respondió Billie en la misma manera.

Sabemos que quieres ver crecer a tu familia, Leo – dijo Sandra mientras ella y Odín le daban los poderes de guía blanco a Leo – Pero lo tuyo fue un acto heroico, el cual merece recompensa.

Disfruta tu recompensa, Leo – dijo Odín – Tú te la mereces.

Sandra y Odín se fueron orbitando.

Guía blanco otra vez – dijo Leo – No sé si podré digerirlo.

No tengas miedo, Leo – dijo Christy – Aprendí que la magia buena no es un camino fácil, pero si se superan los miedos, todo saldrá bien.

Además, pasarás más tiempo en familia, evitando los problemas del pasado – añadió Paige.

Somos una familia feliz otra vez – dijo Piper.

Tú lo has dicho – dijo Leo antes de besar a su esposa.


	2. problemas con los chicos

**Esta historia está inspirada en 2 historias paralelas de la 8ª y última temporada de la serie original.**

En la Escuela de Magia, Christy estaba terminando de organizar unos libros. En esas Leo se le acercó.

¿En dónde vas? – preguntó Leo.

Ya terminé – dijo Christy, cansada – No es un trabajo fácil.

Ya te acostumbrarás – dijo Leo.

Finalmente la encontré – dijo un hombre con acento británico, mientras se acercaba a Leo y Christy – Christy Jenkins, recién convertida al lado del bien.

Oye, te reconozco – dijo Leo – Eres Simon Marks.

¿Este es el guía blanco que intentó cortejar a Paige? – preguntó Christy.

Es verdad – dijo Simon – Lástima que eligió quedarse con un mortal.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Leo a Simon.

Vengo a tomar a Christy Jenkins como esposa – dijo Simon.

Estás loco – dijo Christy mientras salía de la habitación – No eres mi tipo.

Pierdes el tiempo, Simon – dijo Leo – Búscate alguien más acorde a ti.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Halliwell, Billie se preparaba para salir cuando Piper la vio.

¿A dónde vas tan arreglada esta mañana? – preguntó Piper.

Voy a mi cita con Jeremy – dijo Billie mientras salía de la casa – Nos vemos.

Vaya novio el de Billie – dijo Paige mientras bajaba las escaleras – Ha de ser un completo Casanova.

¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó Piper.

Que quizás ese tal Jeremy guarda algún secreto sucio – dijo Paige – Y voy a descubrirlo.

Por el bien de todos, no lo hagas – dijo Piper – Recuerda lo que te pasó cuando intentaste desenmascarar a Dex.

Como sea – dijo Paige – Henry me invitó a un café y no voy a darle un no por respuesta.

Haces bien – dijo Piper – Tienes un matrimonio que estabilizar.

Más tarde, en una cafetería, Paige y Henry estaban pasando un momento juntos.

Tengo una inquietud, Henry – dijo Paige – Me preguntaba si esa chica misteriosa tiene un nombre.

Lo mismo me pregunto, Paige – dijo Henry – De hecho, cuando se me apareció esta mañana en el trabajo, iba a tomarle una foto pero desapareció antes de que tuviera la cámara lista.

De repente, la mirada de Henry se enfocó en un hombre joven besando a una chica.

Paige – dijo Henry - ¿No es ese el novio de Billie?

Oh, por Dios – dijo Paige al ver la escena – Sabía que era un casanova.

Le tomaré una foto – dijo Henry mientras se disponía a tomar una foto con la cámara de su celular – Por si no te cree.

En el P3, Piper y Leo estaban haciendo inspecciones de rutina cuando Christy apareció.

Hola todos – dijo Christy.

Christy, que sorpresa – dijo Piper, sorprendida.

No tenía nada más que hacer, así que vine a ayudar – dijo Christy.

De acuerdo – dijo Leo – Limpia esas mesas, por favor.

Christy se disponía a hacerlo cuando Simon entró orbitando.

Vamos, Christy – dijo Simon – No necesitas hacerlo.

¿Otra vez tú? – preguntó Christy.

Piper congeló a Simon.

¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Piper a Leo.

Intenta cortejar a Christy – dijo Leo – Se nos apareció esta mañana en la Escuela de Magia.

Esto va a ser un problema – dijo Piper.

¿Hay algún hechizo para deshacerse de los amantes indeseados? – preguntó Christy.

Piper no alcanzó a responder ya que Simon se descongeló e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores.

Una princesa necesita lo mejor – dijo Simon mientras le entregaba las flores a Christy.

Voy a necesitar ayuda – dijo Christy.

En un parque, Paige encontró a Phoebe bajo un árbol. Paige se sorprendió y se le acercó.

Hola – dijo Paige, saludando a Phoebe.

Hola, Paige – dijo Phoebe, respondiendo el saludo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Paige.

Terminé temprano, así que estoy pasando el rato antes de ir a casa – dijo Phoebe - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tengo un problema con el novio de Billie – dijo Paige – Creo que es un Casanova.

Paige, ya tuvimos esta conversación… - dijo Phoebe.

Lo sé – dijo Paige – Pero esta vez tengo pruebas.

Paige sacó del bolsillo una foto de Jeremy (el novio de Billie) besando a otra chica.

Que sinvergüenza – dijo Phoebe mientras Paige le mostraba la foto.

Phoebe estaba agarrando la foto cuando le entró la siguiente premonición:

_Jeremy le lanzaba una bola de energía a Billie mientras él le decía: "hasta nunca, perdedora". Billie estaba asustada._

Oh, por Dios – dijo Phoebe.

¿Qué viste? – preguntó Paige.

El chico es un demonio – dijo Phoebe – hay que decirle a Piper.

En la casa Halliwell, Simon entró orbitando, sorprendiendo a Leo, Piper y Christy.

Christy querida – dijo Simon – Cásate conmigo y viviremos juntos.

Esto se está volviendo acoso – dijo Leo a Simon – A los Ancianos no les gustará eso.

En esas Phoebe y Paige estaban entrando y se sorprendieron al ver a Simon.

¿Simon? – preguntó Paige.

Paige, que alegría verte de nuevo – dijo Simon.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó Paige a Simon.

Intenta cortejar a Christy – dijo Piper.

Me ha estado siguiendo todo el día – añadió Christy.

¿De dónde sacaste que Christy sería tuya? – preguntó Phoebe a Simon.

Me lo dijeron 40 adivinos y oráculos – dijo Simon – Más unos cuantos brujos.

Sé a quién puedes acudir – dijo Phoebe – ve con Coop, él es un experto en artes amatorias.

De acuerdo – dijo Simon antes de irse orbitando.

Oigan, debemos hablar – dijo Phoebe – El novio de Billie es un demonio.

Y tenemos un plan para librar a Billie de su nociva influencia – añadió Paige.

De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado – dijo Piper a Phoebe y Paige.

Y si necesitan refuerzos, no duden en llamarnos – añadió Christy.

En un apartamento, Jeremy se estaba reuniendo con un grupo de demonios.

Esos engreídos no se van a volver a burlar de nosotros – dijo Jeremy, refiriéndose a demonios de rango alto.

Así se habla, sí – dijeron varios del grupo.

De repente sonó el timbre.

Creo que tienes visita – dijo uno de los del grupo antes de que él y sus compañeros se fueran fluctuando.

Cuando Jeremy abrió la puerta, 2 vaqueros entraron con actitud desafiante.

¿Qué los trae por aquí, caballeros? – preguntó Jeremy.

Vinimos a hablarte de una chica llamada Billie – dijo el vaquero 1.

Eres una influencia maligna para ella – añadió el vaquero 2.

No sé de qué hablan – dijo Jeremy.

En esas, Billie entró.

Pero que sorpresa, socio – dijo el vaquero 1 al ver a Billie.

Discúlpame, cariño – dijo Billie a Jeremy mientras sacaba a los vaqueros del apartamento – Debo hablar con ellos a solas.

Billie se llevó a los vaqueros a un rincón apartado.

Sé que son ustedes – dijo Billie – Salgan de ahí, brujas locas.

Que mal – dijo el vaquero 2 antes de que ambos vaqueros se transformaran en Phoebe y Paige.

Linda, solo tratamos de protegerte – dijo Phoebe.

¿Protegerme de qué? – dijo Billie.

De un novio mujeriego – dijo Paige mientras le mostraba la foto.

Además, tuve una premonición y vi que el chico era un demonio – añadió Phoebe.

Brillante deducción, señorita Halliwell – dijo Jeremy mientras se les aparecía – Pero no vivirán para contarlo.

¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó Billie a Jeremy.

Ya sabes – dijo Jeremy – Ablandarlas antes de darles.

Billie usó su telequinesis para arrojar a Jeremy a otra parte de la habitación.

Tomen esto – dijo Jeremy mientras arrojaba una bola de energía a las 3 mujeres.

Bola de energía – dijo Paige, devolviendo la bola a Jeremy, destruyéndolo.

No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un demonio – dijo Billie.

Bienvenida a mi mundo – dijo Phoebe.

¿También te has enamorado de un demonio? – preguntó Billie.

Un chico llamado Cole – dijo Phoebe, con algo de tristeza – era un buen chico pero se volvió malvado. Por eso tuvo que ser destruido.

Esa noche en el P3, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige y Henry estaban en la barra.

Me siento mal por las Jenkins – dijo Phoebe – Han pasado por lo mismo que nosotras.

Hola todos – dijo Coop, saludando al grupo.

Hola, Coop – dijeron todos, respondiendo el saludo.

Busco a Billie y Christy – dijo Coop - ¿Saben dónde están?

En aquel sofá – dijo Piper.

Y Coop se fue a ese sofá y halló a las Jenkins tristes.

¿Problemas con los chicos? – dijo Coop – Quizá pueda ayudarles.

De acuerdo, cupido – dijo Christy.

Somos todas oídos – añadió Billie.

Y Coop comenzó a brindarles consejos para relaciones amorosas.

P.D: Coop le aconsejó a Simon no volver a cortejar a Christy.

**Apuesto a que ya sospechan quién es la mujer misteriosa. Bueno, eso lo sabrán en un próximo capítulo.**


	3. Mi pobre inocente

**Inspirada en la película "Mi pobre angelito 3"**

En el puente Golden Gate, un Anciano estaba esperando a alguien cuando Leo, Billie y Christy aparecieron orbitando.

Me alegra que las hayas traído, Leo – dijo el Anciano refiriéndose a las hermanas Jenkins – Lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver con ellas.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Leo.

Billie y Christy tendrán una nueva guía blanca – dijo el Anciano.

No lo entiendo – dijo Christy, entre sorprendida y confundida.

Digamos que necesitaba una asignación cerca de su familia – dijo el Anciano – Espero no lo tomes personal, Leo.

Estoy confundido – dijo Leo.

Y yo – añadió Billie.

De repente, Christy sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Christy, ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Billie, alarmada.

Un inocente en peligro – dijo Christy – Leo, envíanos al centro.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón del centro de San Francisco, un demonio estaba atormentando a un hombre que pasaba por el lugar. Billie y Christy llegaron orbitando y vencieron al demonio. Luego de que el hombre les agradeciera, él salió apurado del callejón y pasó junto a una mujer de cabello negro, que estaba parada a la salida del callejón.

Bien hecho, chicas – dijo la misteriosa mujer – Se nota que están comprometidas con la causa.

Bueno, hacemos lo que podemos – dijo Christy.

Las Jenkins voltearon a mirar y se sorprendieron al ver a la misteriosa mujer.

¿Eres Prue Halliwell? – preguntó Billie, asustada.

Sí, soy yo – dijo Prue – Soy su nueva guía blanca.

Billie, Christy y Prue caminaron un rato para conversar y de repente se encontraron con Henry y Paige. Luego de que las Jenkins saludaran a los Mitchell, Henry notó a Prue.

Paige, ahí está – dijo Henry refiriéndose a Prue – La misteriosa mujer de la que te conté.

Prue Halliwell, supongo – dijo Paige, sorprendida.

Correcto – dijo Prue – Gusto conocerte, Paige.

Igualmente –dijo Paige – Siempre he querido conocerte.

Esperen un momento – dijo Henry, confundido - ¿Acaso es la hermana perdida?

Hasta donde sabemos, sí – dijo Billie.

En casa se volverán locos cuando sepan esto – añadió Christy.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Halliwell, Leo, Piper y Phoebe estaban debatiendo lo que dijo el Anciano.

¿Qué clase de guía blanco será? – preguntó Phoebe.

Espero no sea alguien adicto a las reglas – dijo Piper.

El Anciano me dijo que buscaba una asignación cerca de su familia – dijo Leo – Quizás sea un viejo conocido.

No sé qué esperar – dijo Piper.

De pronto, Paige y las Jenkins entraron.

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, ¿hay alguien en casa? – dijo Paige.

Aquí estamos, Paige – dijo Piper.

Qué bueno que están ahí – dijo Billie, entusiasmada – Les tenemos una sorpresa.

Adivinaré – dijo Leo – Han conocido a su nuevo guía blanco.

Exacto – dijo Christy – Les encantará.

Ya estoy nerviosa – dijo Phoebe – Quiero saber quién es.

Cuando Paige hizo entrar a Prue, Leo y sus acompañantes no lo podían creer. Después de 5 años, las hermanas y Leo volvían a ver a su hermana perdida. Piper y Phoebe, presas de la emoción, corrieron a abrazar a Prue.

Las extrañé, chicas – dijo Prue.

También te extrañamos, Prue – dijo Phoebe.

Esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Piper.

Las 4 hermanas salieron a caminar un rato por el vecindario para conversar sobre situaciones pasadas, presentes y futuras. De pronto vieron un auto a control remoto rodar por ahí y 4 personas adultas persiguiéndolo.

¿Se les perdió algo? – dijo Piper a los persecutores.

Esto no es bueno – dijo Yuglix, jefe de la banda antes de que él y sus secuaces se fueran fluctuando.

No lo entiendo – dijo Paige - ¿Qué quieren 4 demonios con un juguete a control remoto?

Vi en una película una situación similar – dijo Phoebe – Quizás el auto tiene algo que buscan.

Phoebe agarró el auto y al instante tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_Dentro del auto hay un microchip._

¿Phoebe, qué viste? – dijo Prue.

Un microchip dentro del auto – dijo Phoebe.

Las hermanas abren el auto y descubren un microchip.

Ha de pertenecer a algún sistema sofisticado – dijo Piper.

Ouch – dijeron Prue y Paige.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Phoebe.

Ya saben, emergencia familiar – dijo Paige antes de que ella y Prue se fueran orbitando.

Paige y Prue entraron orbitando a la casa y encontraron todo desordenado.

¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – preguntó Paige.

Una banda de demonios atacó y dejó a las Jenkins malheridas y a Leo con una flecha en el pecho – respondió Henry.

Oh, no – dijo Prue.

Prue y Paige llegaron a la cocina y encontraron a Leo tirado en el suelo, con una flecha de ángel negro clavada en el pecho.

Flecha – dijo Paige, orbitando la flecha.

Encárgate de Leo, iré por las Jenkins – dijo Prue.

Y Paige curó a Leo mientras Prue encontró y curó a Billie y Christy.

Más tarde, las hermanas, Leo y las Jenkins fueron a averiguar cómo el microchip llegó al auto de juguete. Su búsqueda los llevó con la familia Morrison, una familia del vecindario. Allí se enteraron de que Alex, el hijo menor de la familia, era el propietario del juguete, el cual había recibido de manos de la señora Kraft en recompensa por haber ayudado con sus labores. Posteriormente, la "pandilla" se repartió las labores así: Phoebe, Paige y Henry averiguarían el propietario y contenido del microchip; Piper y Leo hablarían con la señora Kraft y Prue averiguaría en el Libro de las Sombras sobre los demonios tras el microchip mientras que Billie y Christy protegerían a los Morrison.

Las hermanas y Leo se reunieron en casa para analizar los resultados de la investigación.

El microchip pertenece a un sistema experimental de defensa y fue robado hace pocos días – dijo Phoebe – La investigación de la policía no llevó a nada.

Fui con el FBI y les di el microchip – dijo Paige – Me recomendaron que llamara en caso de que los ladrones estén por ahí.

Eso será un reto. Encontré un artículo sobre los ladrones en el Libro de las Sombras. – dijo Prue – Son hackers demoníacos, un grupo que busca aprovecharse de la tecnología para atormentar inocentes.

La señora Kraft nos dijo que el juguete estaba en una bolsa que tomó por error en el aeropuerto de Chicago – dijo Piper.

Vaya dilema – dijo Leo – Tenemos que salvar a miles de inocentes pero sin evaporar a los demonios.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo Paige.

Ouch – dijo Prue.

¿Qué sucede, linda? – dijo Piper.

Billie y Christy están en problemas – dijo Prue.

Las hermanas llegaron orbitando a casa de los Morrison y encontraron que ellos, la señora Kraft y las Jenkins estaban siendo torturados por Yuglix y su pandilla.

Hola, brujas – dijo Yuglix – Veo que vienen a ver morir a todos ellos.

En realidad vinimos a salvarlos – dijo Phoebe.

¿Ah, sí? – dijo Yuglix – Entréguenme el microchip y los dejaré ir.

Demasiado tarde – dijo Paige – Ya lo devolvimos a sus verdaderos dueños.

Brujas inmundas – dijo Yuglix.

Gracias por el cumplido - dijo Prue antes de usar su telequinesis para lanzar a Yuglix contra la pared.

Esto no se quedará así – dijo Yuglix mientras lanzaba una bola de energía.

Bola de energía – dijo Paige haciendo orbitar la bola de energía a Yuglix, destruyéndolo.

Entonces, otro demonio de la banda se disponía a matar a las Jenkins cuando…

Ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo Piper antes de hacer explotar al demonio.

Las hermanas vencieron a los demás demonios y rescataron a las Jenkins, la señora Kraft y los Morrison.

Esa noche, en la cena, la familia entera estaba reunida para un "reencuentro formal" con Prue.

Me alegra que estés de vuelta en nuestras vidas – dijo Victor.

Gracias, papá – dijo Prue – Espero quedarme mucho tiempo.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte a conseguir pareja – dijo Coop.

Que amable, Coop – dijo Prue – No por nada eres experto en ello.

Solo queda una cosa por decir – dijo Piper – Bienvenida a casa, Prue.

Gracias, Piper – dijo Prue.

Y todos brindaron por el regreso de Prue.


	4. Cazando amor (1)

**Este capítulo está inspirado parcialmente en el video de la canción "Call me maybe", interpretada por la cantante canadiense Carly Rae Jepsen.**

En una habitación de la casa Halliwell, Billie estaba mirando por la ventana mientras Christy estaba leyendo un libro. En esas Prue entró.

¿Qué hacen, chicas? – preguntó Prue.

Yo estoy leyendo y Billie está mirando por la ventana – respondió Christy.

¿Algún chico? – dijo Prue.

Uno muy guapo – dijo Billie – Deberías verlo.

Prue se asomó por la ventana y vio a Johnny, un muchacho atractivo de veintitantos años que estaba en una casa al lado de la casa Halliwell. Él estaba podando el césped.

Dime la verdad, Billie – dijo Prue – Te gusta ese chico, ¿no es así?

Bastante – dijo Billie – A veces tengo ganas de hechizarlo para que caiga rendido a mis pies.

Y Christy rompió a reír.

¿Qué? – preguntó Billie.

¿Cómo vas a enamorar a alguien con magia si ni siquiera lo conoces? – dijo Christy.

No sé si te suena el término ganancia personal – añadió Prue.

Tienen razón, debo conocerlo primero antes de conquistarlo – dijo Billie – Pero no sé cómo acercármele.

Sé a qué te refieres – dijo Christy, algo triste – Creo que nunca sabré lo que es el amor.

Prue compartía la tristeza de Christy. No tenía ninguna relación sentimental desde hacía muchos años y ahora que estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos tenía un interés romántico que no había revelado por temor a posibles represalias.

Horas después, Billie vio a Johnny revisando su auto. Billie creyó que tendría una oportunidad y fue al garaje de la casa Halliwell en busca de los implementos de lavado de autos. Leo la vio en plena acción.

¿Qué haces, Billie? – preguntó Leo.

Conquistando un chico – dijo Billie antes de salir.

Billie se puso a lavar la camioneta de Piper mientras intentaba que Johnny dirigiera su atención hacia ella, sin éxito. Las únicas personas que tuvieron la atención de Billie fueron Piper y Paige.

¿Desde cuándo te gusta lavar autos? – dijo Paige a Billie.

Desde que vi a ese bombón de la casa de al lado – dijo Billie, sorprendida.

Interesante – dijo Piper - ¿Quieres que llame a Coop?

Ahora no, Piper – dijo Billie – Intentaré a mi modo.

Mientras tanto, Prue estaba en el ático realizando un ritual de invocación de espíritus. Tenía planeado invocar a la abuela Penny para que le aconsejara sobre un sentimiento reprimido.

Oye mi voz, oye mi llanto, espíritu del otro lado, cruza ahora el camino vedado – recitó Prue.

Una nube de luces blancas apareció, revelando no a Penny sino a Andy.

¿Andy? – dijo Prue.

¡Prue! – dijo Andy, feliz.

Qué alegría verte – dijo Prue mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Digo lo mismo – dijo Andy mientras salía del círculo de velas.

Prue y Andy se abrazaron.

No esperaba verte hoy – dijo Prue.

Tu abuela está ocupada, así que tomé su lugar – dijo Andy - ¿Cómo va tu trabajo de guía blanca?

Está bien, pero hay algo que me consume por dentro – dijo Prue – Siento que me estoy enamorando de alguien que no debo.

Triquiñuelas del corazón – dijo Andy – Deberías contarme.

Christy salió a sacar la basura cuando vio a Billie lavando la camioneta de Piper.

¿Aún con ansias de conquistar a ese chico? – dijo Christy.

Sí, y aún no he obtenido nada – dijo Billie.

Christy iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo. 2 demonios aparecieron y fueron a maltratar a Johnny. Las hermanas Jenkins corrieron hacia los demonios y los vencieron.

Gracias, llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo Johnny.

No hay problema – dijo Christy.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Johnny.

Yo soy Billie y ella es mi hermana Christy – dijo Billie mientras se presentaba y presentaba a Christy.

Yo soy Johnny, mucho gusto – dijo Johnny.

Discúlpanos un momento – dijo Christy mientras salía llevándose a Billie – Vamos a arreglarnos un poco.

Christy "arrastró" a Billie al interior de la casa.

Christy, ¿Qué haces? – dijo Billie.

Cántale una canción – dijo Christy – Quizás se derrita por ti.

En el ático, Prue y Andy estaban sentados en un viejo sofá.

Y esa es la historia, Andy – dijo Prue – No tengo la suficiente confianza como para contarle a alguien más.

Tómate tu tiempo, Prue – dijo Andy – Cosas así no son fáciles de contar.

Lo sé – dijo Prue.

En ese momento, Paige entró.

Oops, no sabía que tenías visitas – dijo Paige a Prue.

No hay problema – dijo Prue.

Prue presentó a Andy con Paige.

Prue me contó mucho sobre ti – dijo Paige a Andy.

Bueno, ya sabes – dijo Andy – Lo bueno no se olvida.

Lo invoqué porque necesitaba recordar viejos tiempos – dijo Prue, adelantándose a la pregunta de Paige.

Recordar es vivir – dijo Paige – Estaré abajo.

De acuerdo – dijo Prue mientras Paige salía.

Escucha a tu corazón, Prue – dijo Andy – Así serás feliz.

Gracias, Andy – dijo Prue.

Bendita seas, Prue – dijo Andy antes de irse envuelto en luces blancas.

En la casa de al lado, Billie estaba cantándole a Johnny una canción romántica. Christy estaba mirando. Cuando terminó de cantar, sonó el celular de Johnny.

Hola – dijo Johnny en el celular – De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Chicas, me gustaría quedarme, pero debo irme – dijo Johnny.

¿A dónde vas? – dijo Billie.

Mi novia me necesita de inmediato – dijo Johnny – Conversaremos en otra ocasión.

Y Johnny se fue orbitando.

Creo que ahora sí necesitaremos a Coop – dijo Billie.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Christy – Necesitaremos reparar nuestros corazones.


	5. Nace un romance (2)

**Capítulo inspirado en el fic "Change is Good" (creado por Eillibsniknej).**

En el dormitorio universitario donde Billie vivía, Christy estaba sentada en la cama, con una expresión de melancolía. Billie se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

Christy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Billie.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Christy – Es solo que me gusta alguien, pero siento que es un amor imposible.

¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Billie, entusiasmada.

En realidad es una chica – dijo Christy.

Vaya – dijo Billie, sorprendida - ¿Tiene nombre?

Prue Halliwell – dijo Christy.

¿Prue? ¿nuestra guía blanca? – dijo Billie, atónita.

Christy movió la cabeza diciendo que sí.

Creo que tenemos un problema – dijo Billie.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Halliwell, Phoebe se disponía a salir al trabajo cuando encontró en una mesa una tarjeta romántica. Cuando Phoebe la agarró, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_Prue y Christy estaban abrazadas, besándose._

Phoebe, ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Piper.

Vi a Prue y Christy abrazadas y besándose – dijo Phoebe.

¿Prue lesbiana? – dijo Paige, sorprendida – Eso es raro.

Me pregunto qué pensarían los Ancianos de esto – dijo Phoebe.

Más tarde, en el apartamento de Phoebe, Coop había terminado de limpiar el baño cuando vio a los Ancianos Sandra y Odín en la sala.

¿En qué los puedo ayudar? – dijo Coop.

Coop, necesitamos tu opinión experta – dijo Sandra.

¿Sobre qué? – dijo Coop.

Es sobre Prue y Christy – dijo Odín – Creemos que…

Ah, sí, sé a qué se refieren – dijo Coop – En verdad les digo que son la una para la otra.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Odín.

Las he visto, aunque no lo han confesado mutuamente – dijo Coop – Christy cree que Prue le hizo conocer el amor, y Prue cree que Christy le devolvió su fe en el amor.

Tememos que esa relación pueda interferir en el trabajo de guía blanca de Prue – dijo Sandra.

No interfiere en lo absoluto – dijo Coop – El lazo con sus hermanas, la amistad con Billie y el amor que siente hacia Christy son lo que impulsa a Prue en su carrera de guía blanca.

Gracias, Coop – dijo Sandra – Resolviste muchas de nuestras dudas.

Hacia el mediodía, las hermanas, Leo y Henry estaban almorzando cuando todos notaron que Prue estaba algo desganada.

Prue, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Piper.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Prue.

¿Estás segura? – dijo Paige – Quizás tenga algo que ver con cierta rubia.

¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Prue.

Sabemos que estás enamorada de Christy, Prue – dijo Henry – De parte nuestra, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó Prue, sorprendida.

Tuve una premonición esta mañana – dijo Phoebe mientras le mostraba la tarjeta que encontró – Y todo gracias a esta tarjeta.

Debo admitirlo – dijo Prue – Siento por Christy una atracción fuerte. Ella me devolvió la fe en el amor.

Reza porque los Ancianos crean lo mismo – dijo Leo.

En ese momento, los Ancianos Sandra y Odín salieron de la cocina rumbo al comedor.

Por eso estamos aquí – dijo Odín.

Oh, no – dijo Piper.

Decidimos estudiar el caso antes de tomar alguna decisión – dijo Sandra – Y el consejo ya tomó una decisión.

¿Qué decidieron? – preguntó Prue, nerviosa.

Te autorizamos a continuar tu relación con Christie… - dijo Odín.

Gracias, muchas gracias – dijo Prue mientras, aliviada, abrazaba a Odín.

Pero deberás confesárselo – dijo Odín – Y no nos iremos hasta que eso pase.

De repente, las hermanas Jenkins entraron rápidamente a la casa.

Prue, debo confesarte algo – dijo Christy.

Yo también – dijo Prue – Pero tú primero.

No sé qué pienses, pero tú me gustas mucho – dijo Christy, algo nerviosa – Siento que me has enseñado cómo es el amor y quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

¿Me creerás si te digo que siento lo mismo por ti? – dijo Prue – Me has devuelto la fe en el amor. Eres una de las personas que me impulsa a seguir adelante.

Te amo, Prue – dijo Christy, entre aliviada y feliz.

Y yo a ti – dijo Prue.

Prue y Christy se abrazaron y se besaron, todo delante de Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry, Sandra y Odín.

¿Qué piensan ahora? – preguntó Piper a la pareja de Ancianos.

Que quizá tengamos que hacer algunos cambios – dijo Odín.

Benditas sean – dijo Sandra antes de que ella y Odín se fueran orbitando.


End file.
